Michael Jackson Story: Accidently
by NymphyBaby
Summary: This is a story about a girl, who was never a big fan of Michael Jackson. But what if she accidentally gets to meet him. Will things change than? Takes place in the 'Bad' Era.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on Angie, you gotta come to this concert with me," begged my best friend Sasha. Apparently she has won two tickets for Michael Jackson's "Bad" concert and really wanted me to come with her.  
"Sasha, how many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I said quite loudly. She frowned, making a sad baby face.  
"Well why not? It's like…. The best concert ever, people would kill to go to his concert," said Sasha. I rolled my eyes. "Well thank God I'm not one of those people," I said. You see, I am not such a big fan of Michael Jackson, I never was really, I don't know what people saw in him that made him so special.  
"Besides I have other things to do," I said, I really didn't though, I was just tired of Sasha bothering me.  
Sasha raised her eyebrows, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? Like what, spend your Friday night doing absolutely NOTHING?" she said.  
I rolled my eyes. "I have to do a whole lot of stuff, like do the laundry…" I said, but than stopped because that was pretty much all I had to do.  
Sasha sighed. "That can't beat going to a Michael Jackson concert," she said walking over to my couch and sitting down. "Why do you want me to go anyways?" I asked.  
"Oh, wow, that's a hard question," she said sarcastically. "BECAUSE HE'S THE GREATEST POP STAR EVER!" she added, almost yelling. "That's it?" I said. "And well I just wanted you to see how awesome he is and actually start to like him, do you know how annoying it is to have a best friend who doesn't like Michael?" she said. "Do you know how annoying it is to have a best friend who DOES like Michael, and talks about him ALL the time," I said with a grin. Sasha rolled her eyes. "What ever… I guess I'll have to ask somebody else to come to the concert with me," she said with a sad face, looking down to her feet. I groaned. I hated seeing her like this, all sad and everything…. Maybe going to this concert wouldn't be such a bad idea, maybe I'll actually like Michael's music, and besides, Sasha really wanted me to come, she's told me she won two tickets for Michael Jackson's concert a month ago, and has kept on asking me since then if I could go with her, meanwhile she has lot's of other friends who actually LIKE Michael's music. And why was I being so mean to her anyways, rejecting her all the time. She must have really wanted me to come.  
"Okay fine," I said. "Fine what?" she mumbled, keeping her gaze at the ground.  
"I'll go to the concert with you," I said. She jumped off the couch and ran up to me, throwing her arms around me. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you, SO MUCH!" she said happily. "Please, just not with the hugs," I said, pulling back. Sasha laughed. "BUT, on only one condition," I said. "Of course, anything," she said, smiling.  
"Just don't scream right in my ear, cause I have a feeling by the end the concert is done I'll be deaf," I said. Sasha laughed even more. "I'll try," she said.  
She than looked down at my clothes. "We gotta find you something cute to wear, cause you might be one of the girls that Michael could pick to dance with him," she said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah! Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**SO sorry I haven't uploaded since like… two months ago XD**

**Hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

For the next hour, Sasha spent her time looking through my closet looking for something

to wear.  
She picked out dark jeans, that go up to just below my bellybutton, and a light pink shirt. When I was done dressing, and putting on make up, we left the house and drove over to the "Radio City Music Hall".

"Aren't you just so excited!" she said happily. Eh. "Yeah I guess," I mumbled, keeping my eyes at the road. "What do you mean you GUESS? This is going to be the greatest concert ever!" she said. "I guess it will," I said. "Here you going again with the guesses," she said annoyingly, than put a cassette into my cassette player and blasted the music to it's loudest.  
Of course, it was Michael Jackson. "Sasha! What the hell?! Turn that down!" I said loudly enough for her to hear me. But Sasha ignored me, and sang to the first song that was on there, which was.... Liberian... Liberian something... oh yeah, Liberian Girl.  
I rolled my eyes, and turned down the volume, but Sasha kept on singing. "Could you PLEASE be quiet, do you want to get in a car crash!?" I said. Once again, she ignored me. "Sasha!" I said loudly, looking at her. She looked at me.  
"What?" she said confused.  
"Do you want us to get in a car crash?!" I panicked, looking back to the road. She shook her head. "Than stop singing, please," I begged. "But the song... it's just soooo... .... catchy.... I can't help my self," she said.  
"Well try," I said. "Alright, alright, you grump," she said, folding her arms. I sighed, shaking my head.  
"You don't need to sing all his songs for me, I'm sure I'll hear them at the concert," I said. "Yeah I guess you will," she said. I than noticed a HUGE crowd of people packed by the Radio City Music Hall. Most were holding huge signs and pictures, I couldn't see what they were because they were pretty far away.  
"Well, we're here," said Sasha, looking out the front window.  
"Woah.... look at all those people... there must be thousands of them there.... and how in the world am I ever going to find a place where to park," I said, looking around for any parking lot that WASN'T stacked with cars. "You could try over by that shop, where no body goes to, that old one, you know?" suggested Sasha. Which shop? There was no shop. Sasha saw the confused look on my face and chuckled. "The one by the bakery," she said.  
"Oh that one," I said. Than turned to go through a different lane. When I got to the shop, I parked at the practically empty parking lot, and Sasha and I came out of the car.  
"You sure this is a safe place to leave the car?" I said. Sasha snorted. "Quit worrying about you're car, and let's get to the concert already, it stars in about...." she said looking down at the watch on her wrist. "....40 minutes, so we better hurry," she said and began to walk.  
I quickly followed her. It was a whole ten minute walk until we actually got to Radio City, the place seemed to get even more crowded. "Okay, now we just got to get through this crowd together," said Sasha, grabbing on to my hand.  
"You got the tickets, right?" I said, just to make sure.  
She grinned. "Of course, now get ready for some action..... 1.....2....3!" she said and we pushed through the crowd, it was much, much harder than I thought, and before I knew it, I didn't feel Sasha's hand on mine anymore, and she was no where in sight.  
Oh no. "Sasha!" I called out loudly. Fat chance. As if she's ever going to hear me through this screaming. "Sasha!!" I yelled this time, but it was no use, and before I could it even move I got pushed aside by screaming fan girls.  
Great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chappie 3!!!**

**This ones got a cliffy, but I hope you like it :D**

First, I get completely lost.  
Second, I get pushed side to side by screaming fan girls.  
Now what?  
What exactly am I supposed to do now? Go home? How? I can't even remember where that shop was where I parked my car, and trust me, I suck at directions.  
I looked around once more for Sasha, but it was completely useless, she is probably inside already.  
I than began to walk through the crowd, pushing people out of my way as hard as I can, when I finally got out of the crowd, I went to the back of Radio City building, which was sort of like a small alley. I heard familiar music coming from the building, I than noticed a dark door, and walked up to it, I pulled on the handle but the door was locked shut. I than knocked on it a few times but no body opened it for me.  
Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to go find wherever my car is and go home.  
But before I could even turn around the door opened.  
I quickly looked back and saw a big, buff guy, wearing a dark shirt and dark pants. "Well finally you come," he said in a really deep voice. Huh?. I gave him a confused look but he just grabbed my arm and pulled me in, than closed the door behind me. Okay? What the hell. "Um-" I tried to say but he cut me off.  
"Boss has been waiting a whole hour for you, and you don't even show up in rehearsal," he said. What boss? What rehearsal? What is he TALKING about.  
"What are you-" I started but he cut me off, again.  
"Come on, you don't have much time," he said, grabbing on to my arm and once again dragging me to some place, which seemed like back stage, I looked all around, seeing camera crews... lights.... wardrobes... stereos.... and lots of dancers practising.  
The man than stopped, and let go of my arm. "You stay here, and wait for Larissa to come and get you, okay?" he said and walked off, never letting me answer. Okay, first of all, what was I even doing here?  
And who are all these people?  
I looked around, maybe I'll see Sasha here, maybe this was all her prank for me. She's quite a prankster....  
But no, this was no prank, it was just too real.  
But why did they need me? And who was this boss anyways? Oh well, I'm not going to waist my time here, I better get home quick.  
I began to walk toward where the door was quickly, looking around to see if that guy was there, in fact I was too busy looking around that I had bumped into somebody.  
I looked toward the person, he was wearing a red loose shirt. I than looked up at his face.  
No way....  
I had just bumped into the King of Pop him self.... Michael Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha… Ah luv this chapter, it's probably my favorite so far… 3**

**Anyways, hope you like it, and don't forget to review ^^**

I blinked dumbly, just to make sure of it was really him.  
And let me tell you, it was definitely him, it was really, THE Michael Jackson, THE gloved one, THE biggest pop star in the world, THE one that any girl would kill, just to see him.  
And what surprised me is that I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He had a beautiful face, literally, it was so close to perfection...  
And his eyes, his dark brown, chocolaty eyes made me melt on the inside. He looked so beautiful in person, like an angel or something.  
I tilted my head to the side, and my mouth opened. I wasn't doing these things, in fact I had no idea of what was happening with me.  
"Are you alright?" said his sweet, angelic voice. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, blushing. Oh gosh why was I blushing?  
"Miss?" he said, sounding more concerned. I blushed even more. By now I was probably as red as a tomato.  
"Y-yeah?" I stuttered quietly. Why was I so nurvous? I'm never like this.  
"Are you alright?" he asked me kindly.  
I quickly nodded, looking down on the ground. It felt like every time I looked at him, instead of butterflyes, I had cockroaches in my stomach.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
I nodded again, keeping my gaze at the ground. Suddenly I felt his hand against my fore head. I gasped quietly. "Its burning, you must have a fever," he said, removing his hand from my fore head.  
No, I couldn't have. I put my fingers against my fore head, he was right, it was burning hot. I than looked at Michael, who seemed to be looking somewhere behind me.  
"George!" he called out. I quickly looked back and saw a skinny man looking toward Michael and I.  
"Can you get this girl some water please," he said . The George guy nodded and went off somewhere.  
I looked back at Michael, who was smiling. His smile was so beautiful.  
"You really didn't have to do that, I-I'm alright.. I think," I heard my self say. Michael laughed slightly. He had an amazing laugh, it was literally, one of a kind.  
"Well ofcourse I had to, I wouldn't let you have a fever and be sick," he said with a kind smile.  
I blushed, looking down. I than saw a hand reach out over me with a plastic cup filled with water. Michael took it. "Thank you George," he said to the man behind me, than handed the cup to me. I carefully took it and drank some of the water.  
To my surprise I got better already, so I took another sip.  
Meanwhile, Michael watched me curiously, smiling. "See, doesn't that make you feel better?" he said. I smiled, nodding.  
"Michael, what are you doing? You have a concert in ten minutes and you're still not changed," said a round man, who stood behind Michael. He had a suit on and a pipe in his mouth. I've seen him before on the television, although I forgot his name.  
Michael sighed sadly. "I'll be there in a sec, Frankie," he said, almost sounding sad. Frank! That was his name, I think he was Michael's manager.  
Michael than looked back at me, and reached out his hand so he could touch my arm.  
"You stay here, alright?" he said . I nodded, biting on the top of the plastic cup.  
Michael grinned, removing his fingers from my arm, than running off somewhere.  
I watched him leave.  
I still couldn't believe all of this.


End file.
